


Memories

by Lilly0



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is so sad for his loss but he is also happy that he can finally remember. He remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the ending of Type-0!

When Machina closes his eyes, he can see Izana. He is surprised at how clear the image is, at how well he remembers his brother’s kind eyes, the fights they had sometimes, how Izana always tried to apologize, to be a good brother, to make up to him. He was so kind.

A lot of times, these memories fill Machina’s eyes with tears. He is so sad for his loss but he is also happy that he can finally remember. _He remembers._

It’s this realisation that finally made Machina move on. Make peace with Class 0, with himself. Atone for all the stupid things he has done, for the wrong decisions. But he is glad he remembers all that – even the bad things – he is glad to have a memory. And he is going to keep it alive – all of it. The picture of his classmates should always remain vivid – for everyone who survived this war.

He is teaching this – _their_ – history in classes of the school that’s now a real school. Defending the world, or what remained of the world, is now the job of the grown-ups. And Machina, as a commandant, is making sure that children are allowed to stay children. At least for a while.

When Machina feels a warm hand on his shoulder, the touch soft and light, he looks up. He knows who it is without having to check though. He carefully takes Rem’s hand into his and pulls her down in his arms. Her face has grown out of her teenage features. Sometimes, darker thoughts seem cloud her mind, but the undoubful trust, the unbroken faith is still there. It’s what saved them from going crazy over the last couple of years. Every day it reminds Machina of this second chance they were both given. They were supposed to die but they survived.

When Rem bends forward a little, pressing her lips against his softly, he holds her tight. Never wants to let her go again.

“Lessons will start soon,” she smiles against his lips. “It’s a bad example if the teachers are late.” She laughs slightly when she says that.

Yes, Machina thinks, this laugh is worth protecting. This world is.

He is not going to let their sacrifice be in vain.


End file.
